<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me in the Woods by Tarvera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132027">Meet Me in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera'>Tarvera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Woods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, This is Twists fault, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows someone has to do something about this alpha pack situation. Derek is ignoring all her good ideas (and her). Scott is pretending that werewolves don't exist. So it's up to her to fix this. </p><p>Going out into the woods at night to find the Alpha of Alphas might not have been the best plan ever but she is sure it will work itself out. The deal Deucalion presents her with, well, it's better than other alternatives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Woods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Woobieville's Stalion Station</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts">Twisted_Mind</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warning:</b> For high end on the dubious consent scale. Technically Stiles agrees to and knows they will have sex. She doesn't know the full picture and what it fully means because Deucalion has intentionally kept this from her. </p><p>Other than that, I hope you enjoy this little experiment of mine into girl Stiles and Stalion. I blame Twisted-Mind, it's all her fault. </p><p>Thank you to the awesome Shey for the Beta read! Shoutout also to asarcasticwitch and Twisted-Mind for the cheer reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>It was possible, she thought—as she scrambled over what must have been the largest rock ever to be embedded into the side of a mountain—that she hadn’t thought this plan through all that well. A root tangled around her ankle and she yelped as it sent her tripping down an incline. Catching herself on a tree, she scowled at the darkening forest. Okay, yup, not the best plan she’d ever made. </p><p>Shaking out her ankle, she checked her phone for probably the one-zillionth time. No response from Scott. Battering out another text, she muttered a curse and shoved the phone back into her pocket. </p><p>Stupid werewolves. Stupid Derek Hale. Stupid best friends who were mooning after girls who tried to kill them. </p><p>“Now what brings a little thing like you out here, all alone?” </p><p>She spun around toward the voice, tripped over another stupid root, and went down with a strangled scream—or would have if not for the ginormous hand that latched onto her arm. The hand on her forearm belonged to the largest man she’d ever seen. Letting out another yelp, she made a half attempt at a run, but Fezzik lifted her up, one muscled arm around her torso and the other grabbing her flailing arm. </p><p>“Hmmm, little kitten smells like other wolves,” the giant said, the hot air of his breath hitting the back of her neck. </p><p>“Ennis…” the first voice said in a reproachful tone. </p><p>Now she could see him, the blind werewolf, standing not far away. He was leaning on a cane, eyes hidden behind dark tinted glasses. </p><p>Gulping, she squirmed in the giant’s hold. “Put me down.” The words came out much more squeaky than she would have preferred, and her kick against the wall of muscle felt useless. </p><p>Laughing, the giant dropped her. </p><p>Landing in a heap, she scrambled back up, cheeks burning. She crossed her arms while trying to ignore the shiver that went down her body at the red glow behind the dark glasses. The hairs on the back of her neck were prickling, and she felt very much like a mouse surrounded by two smug cats. </p><p>Leaning forward on the cane, the blind alpha tilted his head, nostrils flaring. A small smile curled around his lips. “I ask again. What brings you out to the forest at this hour, little one?” </p><p>Grinding her teeth, she glared at him. “My name is Stiles, not ‘little one’. And I was looking for you. If you’re Alpha Deucalion Blackwood, that is.” </p><p>Everything about the werewolf in front of her intensified without him moving a muscle. “Where did you hear that name?” The flat tone held a deep edge of danger. The back of her neck prickled and sent shivers down her body. Backing up a step, she squeaked as she bounced off Muscles. </p><p>“Um, around?” </p><p>A large, claw-tipped hand settled around her neck. “Try again.” the giant said, voice slurring around fangs—she was unfortunately very familiar with that sound.</p><p>“Oh, shit. Okay, so, I don’t really think things through very well. You can ask anyone who knows me. Yup—just ask anyone. My dad, my teachers, Scott. Hell, even Derek.” There was a spike of pain as a claw dug into her skin—sending a small trickle of blood down her throat.  “Okay, <i>okay</i>. No need to get so claw happy!” She swallowed hard, her thoughts spinning in circles. </p><p>“Less thinking, kitten, more talking.”  </p><p>“I’m working on it! It’s just very hard to concentrate when you have Fezzik the werewolf with claws around your neck. And then, hot, terrifying British werewolf looking at you like that, and—” The claw dug in again, she gritted her teeth against the whimper that wanted to come out. “Shit—I made lots of phone calls? Okay? And I may have driven to LA and back in one night to go to this magic shop I found at the end of this deeply password protected forum I bribed a friend to hack into for me...” </p><p>She trailed off with another squeak as the blind alpha—Deucalion, he had to be—stalked closer. This squeaking thing really needed to stop. It was hard to get anyone to take her seriously as it was, much less if she acted like the tiny prey animal that these alphas clearly thought she was. </p><p>Deucalion trailed a clawed tipped finger down her cheek, stopping at the start of her throat. At this rate her heart was going to thump its way right out of her chest. A sharp, fanged-filled smile was directed at her. </p><p>“Please, continue. I’m fascinated to hear how this tale ends.” </p><p>“Ahhh...well, do you think you could—you know—stop with the claws first?”</p><p> The low growl combined with increased claw pressure was the answer to that question.</p><p>“Right. Okay. So I went to the shop, because no one would tell me anything. Some freaky symbol gets carved on a door and suddenly everyone is all ‘go away, Stiles,’ and ‘it’s none of your business, Stiles.’ The shop owner was the same way until I asked for mountain ash but then it stuck to me—”   </p><p>“Stuck to you? Explain.” </p><p>“It floated to my hand and wouldn’t come off—I had to scrape it off later with tape.” </p><p>Silence stretched past the point of discomfort, considering the two terrifying werewolves who still had their claws on her throat. The urge to keep rattling on about something—anything—to distract from the stillness that had enveloped this little part of the forest, was almost overwhelming. </p><p>Shifting on her feet, she bit her tongue to stop herself from blurting out more random nonsense. The claw left her throat, and Deucalion took a step back, tilting his head as if considering her. </p><p>“And the shop owner gave you no explanation or said anything else about this?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>The wall of muscle chuckled and let go of her neck with a push that almost sent her back into a heap on the ground. Skittering sideways, she put several feet of distance between them. Not that she had any hope of getting away if they didn’t want her to, but at least she was out of range of the casual claw swipe. </p><p>“And this—shop owner—sent you to someone who gave you my name? Did they say anything else?” </p><p>“No, not really. They just told me that you were a pack of alphas. Your betas all died, and now you’re wandering around like the supernatural police force. He said there was a whole council, but wouldn’t tell me anything more, and then he threatened to eat me, so I left.” </p><p>“So, we circle back around to the beginning. Why are you out here, looking for me?” </p><p>“You have Erica and Boyd.” </p><p>Deuclian made a “go on” gesture.</p><p>Her nails dug into her palms. Releasing a shuddering breath, she plowed forward. She was here now, she had to see this through. “I just want to know if they are safe.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>She wished she was a wolf so she could snarl in response. The calm aura Deucalion was exuding was maddening. “They’re my friends.”</p><p>“Are they really? They don’t speak very highly of you. In fact, Erica in particular, is rather derogatory. She says you pry into things you shouldn’t. That you yammer on and make up lies.” </p><p>The words hurt but she refused to let it deter her. Jutting out her chin, she glared at him. “I want you to let them go.” </p><p>A smirk played across Deucalion’s face. His lips curled up at the corners and made her dizzy with the realization of how attractive he was. Dammit. Why did her fatal flaw have to be hot, homicidal werewolves in their thirties? </p><p>The wall of muscle let out a barking laugh, distracting her from that thought spiral—thank the moon gods. The last thing she needed was this particular werewolf smelling her attraction. </p><p>“Kitten has a little growl of her own,” Muscles said, leering as he lumbered closer. “I wonder, do your claws come out if you’re played with?” </p><p>“Ennis.” </p><p>Though Deucalion’s tone was chiding, the smirk remained. Ennis’ words were terrifying, they made her want to shrink up, bare her neck, and beg them not to hurt her. She couldn’t do that—she had to convince them. </p><p>“Erica and Boyd aren’t a threat to anyone. Look, hunters were here, they must have told you about Gerard? And Derek is trying—yeah, he’s kind of sucking at being an alpha but he’s all traumatized and shit—and Peter was dead and—”</p><p>“I can decide if a young alpha and young wolves pose a threat far better than you can, little one.” </p><p>Desperation rose up inside her. She wanted to snarl and spit, to claw that stupid smug smile of his unfairly hot face. Forgetting caution, she stomped forward and smacked him on the chest. </p><p>“Look, <i>asshat</i>. If you’re some all important police force, then where the fuck were you when Peter was on his rampage of doom and revenge? Why didn’t you help us with the kanima? Don’t stand there like you have the moral high ground.” She went for his face, sending his glasses flying off into the forest. “What the fuck are you really here for?” </p><p>Her wrists were caught in a grip so tight the bones ground together. The alpha slammed her backward against a tree, knocking the breath out of her. Her vision swam as Deucalion loomed over her.. She kicked at his legs desperately, fighting with all her strength. </p><p>“Calm yourself, I’m not your enemy here,” he said, with a low growl that felt almost soothing. “Take a breath, Stiles, and let me speak.” </p><p>It was her name that calmed her down more than anything else. Heart thudding, she sucked in a breath that wasn’t as deep as she wanted, her eyes jumping anywhere but Deucalion’s face. </p><p>He leaned closer, pressing his nose against her forehead and sucked in a deep breath. His voice held a deep rumble when he spoke. “My pack is here to claim a territory as our own. The Nemeton has slept, unguarded by a true pack, for too long. We thought it dormant, but recent events have shown it was merely well shielded.” He shifted back, his clouded eyes tinted with red. “Talia’s son does not have the strength or knowledge to guard it as he should.” </p><p>Without the glasses she could meet his burning red gaze, making her mouth go dry. </p><p>Those words. They made sense, but didn’t. </p><p>“Nemeton? What is th—” she stopped herself, sucking in a breath. Curiosity could wait until later, she needed to stay focused on what was important. “What will you do to them? You can’t kick them out! They go to school here, their families are here.” </p><p>“Ah, yes, the dilemma to which I am attempting to find a solution. I doubt Talia’s son would accept our presence, and I have no desire to take any betas for myself.” </p><p>“You didn’t even ask him! You just stole two of his betas, then lurked around, leaving ominous symbols on abandoned houses!” </p><p>Releasing her arms, he stepped back with a chuckle. “You certainly aren’t afraid to express your opinions but you are mistaken. I’m not a nice person. I’m not a kind person. I don’t care about this pathetic excuse for a pack.” </p><p>“You don’t even know what your plan is, do you? You’re just wandering around being mysterious and all ominous-lurker because you get off from it?” She stepped away from the tree, rubbing at her wrist. “Oh my <i>god.</i> We’re all being stalked by werewolf-dracula.” </p><p>Ennis roared with laughter, startling her sideways. It was worth it, to see the distaste on Deucalion’s face. Using the distraction to edge away from them again, she tried to settle her racing heartbeat. </p><p>Still cackling, Ennis grinned at Deucalion. “I like this one, Deuc, can we keep her?” </p><p>“I’m not a pet or a toy to be kept!” </p><p>“Shh, kitten. Deuc?” Ennis said, flapping a hand at her.</p><p>“I think that depends on her. Will you make a deal with me, Stiles?” </p><p>“What?” she said, gaping at him. She was frozen in place, despite her brain screaming at her to move. </p><p>“Do you want to save this pathetic pack? Do you want me to release Erica and Boyd?” </p><p>She felt like she was barreling towards a trap. “Yes, but—” </p><p>“Then I suggest a trade. Them for you...” </p><p>Maybe something was wrong with her hearing. She let out a half laugh, and stared. “What the fuck? Is this a joke?” </p><p>He was close enough to reach down and grasp her wrist. The touch was gentle as he brushed a thumb over her pulse point. </p><p>“Am I laughing, little one?” </p><p>“Nobody wants me. I’m the sidekick. You said it yourself, I stick my nose in where I shouldn't. I’m annoying and obnoxious. Hell, Derek bit Isaac Lahey and didn’t even ask me. Look—” </p><p>A sharp tug on her wrist forced her to stumble forward into him. His other hand wrapped around her waist and settled on her hip. Shivers spilled down her spine as he released her wrist and moved to cup her face. This close and in this hold a heat was starting to build up in her that had nothing to do with werewolf body heat. </p><p>“I’m not joking, I’m making an offer. I leave the pack alone—provided they leave me alone, of course—and you join my pack.” </p><p>This had to be a dream. Nothing else made sense. It felt like her brain had frozen like a computer screen with the loading circle swirling away. “I don’t want to be a werewolf.” </p><p>“Oh, little one, I have no desire to make you anything that you are not already.” </p><p>“I don’t—what—” </p><p>“He wants to fuck you. Make you his mate.” </p><p>Now she was sure this was a dream. She barely heard Deucalion admonishing Ennis as her breath got caught in her throat. </p><p>Warm hands on her face dragged her back to the present. “Stiles?” </p><p>Looking into the clouded eyes of the alpha werewolf, she took a deep breath. “Is that true? What he said?” </p><p>He hummed, fingers running down her neck to settle on her shoulder. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking with his eyes clouded and face so still. “Crudely put, but yes. You have potential, Stiles, and I’m always looking for opportunities to collect things that will help me.” </p><p>A thousand thoughts rushed through her brain. The pack. Scott. Her Dad. School. It was all so much. Derek wasn’t capable of getting his shit together enough to make a deal with Deucalion. Scott would never agree to be part of a pack like this, plus it seemed like Deucalion wanted something specific from her. She wished that she knew what it was. Why did he want her? </p><p>Shaking her head, she looked down to try and stop her racing thoughts. His fingers squeezed her shoulder, the touch so different from earlier when he’d been intimidating her. What if he was right about the territory? She didn’t know what this nemeton was but if he wasn’t lying then it was important. It didn’t feel like he was lying or had lied. </p><p>She knew he was working towards something, some goal he had in mind but he hadn’t lied to her. Rubbing at her nose, she took another shuddering breath. If someone had asked her how she knew that he was telling the truth she couldn’t have answered them. She just knew deep in her gut. </p><p>Looking back up at him, she nodded, decision made. “Ok, yes, I’ll do it.” Hating how her voice cracked, she tried to infuse as much force into it as possible. “But if you betray me, I don’t care how long it takes, or what I have to do. I will kill you.” </p><p>The rest of her thoughts were drowned out as Deucalion pulled her into a bruising kiss. Body pressed flush against hers, he licked and bit his way inside her mouth. Groaning, she opened up to him, letting him swirl his tongue inside. She shuddered as the heat grew and her mind went fuzzy. </p><p>When he pulled back, she nearly ended up as a puddle on the ground, his arm on her waist the only thing keeping her upright. She leaned into him, trying to bring her scrambled brain back into focus. </p><p>Holding fast to her wrist, he turned, keeping her against his chest. “Ennis, please go ahead of us. Call Kali when you reach the vehicle, then wait.” </p><p>“Sure boss.” </p><p>Left alone with Deucalion, Stiles felt her cheeks start to burn. “I still don’t understand.” </p><p>“I promise to explain, but first, let us remove ourselves from this forest so I can complete the first request you made to me. Now, if you could find my cane and my glasses, I would be much obliged.” </p><p>Her mind still processing what she had just agreed to, she gave a stuttered response and pulled out her phone, using the flashlight to search the forest floor. </p><p>Once she found the requested items, the two of them began a surprisingly swift walk through the forest. Of course, the blind werewolf was better at navigating the woods than she was. Derek would probably tell her a blind turtle was better at navigating the woods than she was. </p><p>Thinking of Derek made her want to crawl into a hole and hide forever. What would he think about this? She sent a hasty prayer to whatever werewolf gods that might be listening that Derek would accept Deucalion’s deal. </p><p>They finally exited the woods. Ennis, waiting impatiently next to a boring Ford Subaru, shoved a phone into his pocket, as he saw them approach. “You made it. I was worried the kitten would get you both lost.” </p><p>Deucalion chuckled, “Despite her best efforts, we survived our night time journey.” </p><p>Bristling, she scowled at them both. “I’m not that bad. I’ve been walking in the woods all my life and have been fine.” </p><p>“A miracle to be sure.” Deucalion said, moving to grab her arm to steer her to the car before she could make another protest. Setting on muttering insults against stupidly smug werewolves, she climbed into the vehicle. </p><p>Once they were settled, Ennis started to drive them away from town. The jittering nerves were amping up now. Her leg wouldn’t stop bouncing, and she had no idea what to do with her hands. A hand settled on her thigh, making her jump. </p><p>“I can practically hear your mind whirring away. Ask your questions, just be aware I might not answer all of them.” </p><p>“Dude, that’s like the story of my life.” she said, nerves flaring up. “Uh, tell me if you want me to shut up because I tend to just go on and on.” </p><p>The rest of the drive was filled with mostly comfortable conversation. She was pleased that Deucalion didn’t get irritated with her many questions. He did refuse to answer a few about his pack and what a Nemeton was. Her mental list of things to research was growing but it was nice to get some boxes checked off. </p><p>She was fascinated by the things he told her about pack hierarchy, and traditional roles verses the more fluid, modern pack-structure. She didn’t notice they’d pulled off the main road until a house loomed in front of them. </p><p>Leaning forward, her eyes widened. “Holy shit, dude. Are all werewolves rich?” </p><p>Deucalion let out a pained sigh and the hand on her thigh tightened and released. “Don't call me dude. And no, we’re not all wealthy. We just have some added resources and talents when it comes to making money.” </p><p>Before she could demand a better answer than that, the front door opened and Erica flew towards the car. </p><p>Deucalion’s earlier words about Erica still sat heavy in her chest, but she couldn't stop herself from scrambling out. She just needed to see for herself that they were ok. To wash away the vision of them covered in bruises, whimpering in pain. </p><p>Erica caught her in a bruising hug. “Stiles. Oh my god, Stiles!” </p><p>Wriggling free, Stiles ran frantic hands over Erica, poking at her side. </p><p>“It’s all healed. Boyd’s okay too. Holy shit, are you alright? Are you still hurt? I didn’t hurt you just now, did I?” </p><p>Shaking her head and trying to stop the incoming tears, she hugged Erica again. “I’m okay. He wasn’t hitting me as hard as you.” </p><p>Erica scowled, but then Boyd was there, lifting them both in a tight hug. As he set them down, Stiles whirled to glare at the smirking alpha. </p><p>“You asshole. You lied to me about Erica, didn’t you?” </p><p>He shrugged, his disinterest clear. “I was curious to see if your goals would change. Loyalty is the most important thing to a pack.” </p><p>She huffed and continued to glare at him. “You’re still an asshole.” </p><p>“Stiles…” Erica tugged at her arm and shot a wide eyed look over her shoulder.</p><p>While Stiles had been distracted, a woman and two younger men prowled out of the house. The air thickened with tension as they joined the half circle around the three teenagers. </p><p>Crossing her arms, Stiles kept her glare on Deucalion, ignoring the others. “So, what now? You said you’d let them go.” </p><p>He tipped his head in a nod. “I did indeed. Ennis, would you be so kind as act as chauffeur once more tonight and bring the young wolves back to their alpha? As for you both,” he said, turning to Erica and Boyd, “I hope you are good enough liars to spin a convincing tale of young love and runaways? We don’t need to bring anyone else into things, do we?” </p><p>Erica’s hand on her arm spasmed. “What about Stiles?” </p><p>“I’m staying here for now.” She was proud her voice didn’t wobble at the words, even as her heart skipped a beat. </p><p>Erica snarled, surging forward. Only Boyd’s arm wrapping around her kept her from attacking. </p><p>“Just for the night.” Deucalion’s voice rang clear over the snarls, his eyes shining red from behind the glasses. “We have an agreement to solidify, but then she is free to come and go as she wishes.” </p><p>Erica frowned, Boyd’s grip faltered, and the rest of the alphas looked on with various expressions of amusement or annoyance. </p><p>Wrapping her arms around her torso, Stiles tried to make herself as small as possible. This kind of attention was new and unwelcome. </p><p>Making a decision, she grabbed Erica’s hand and squeezed it. “Look, just go and do what he says, ok? I’m fine and I’m going to be fine.” </p><p>Slowly, Erica nodded, her eyes never leaving Stiles’ face. Boyd gave Stiles one long searching look before tugging Erica towards the car and the waiting Ennis. </p><p>As the car disappeared down the road, Stiles sucked in a deep breath to ward off the impending panic. Deucalion’s fingers brushed down her arm, making her jump. At least she didn’t squeak—progress. </p><p>“I think we should head inside, don’t you?” </p><p>The desperate twisting in her gut made it hard to concentrate as they moved into the house, and it wasn’t until they entered a spacious bedroom that her brain caught up with what was about to happen. Heart pounding, she edged away from Deucalion, needing a little bit of distance to stop the rising panic. </p><p>He stayed where he was, head tilted—listening she guessed—as she skittered around the room. It was a very nice room. Large king size bed in the middle, floor to ceiling windows, and an opulent bathroom. </p><p>“Stiles,” Deucalion said, tone mild but the command unmistakable. </p><p>Taking a breath, she approached him, taking the held out hand in her own. Her stomach clenched as he drew her closer. What made it worse was that she knew he would be able to scent what she was feeling. Stupid werewolves and their noses. </p><p>“There’s no need to be nervous.” </p><p>She bristled, stiffening up her body. “Maybe you don’t think so, but I haven’t done this before, and—you know—this isn’t exactly what I had in mind for my first time.” </p><p>Tugging her closer, he wrapped loose arms around her waist. “Relax, little one. I’ll make it feel good for you, I promise.” </p><p>Lips covered hers, gently this time—exploring instead of claiming, sucking at the edges before sinking inside. </p><p>Moaning, she melted into it, her hands coming up to tangle in his shirt. </p><p>Roving fingers made their way down her body and landed on her hips, then strong thumbs dipped under her clothes to rub circles in the hollows of them. </p><p>The lips moved to her jaw, then down to her neck. They grew hungrier as they went down—sucking, licking, and biting. Gasping, she arched up into it, her body flooding with a deep need. Nothing had ever felt like this before. </p><p>Both his hands were on bare skin now, moving along her belly to the small of her back. One dipped lower, tucking under the edge of her jeans. </p><p>Each brush felt like fire being burned into her skin. It was too much, too overwhelming, yet somehow not enough. She needed more. More of him. Moaning, she tugged at his shirt, trying to press their bodies together as he sucked at her collarbone. </p><p>“Please,” she said, the word rasping out of her. </p><p>Kissing back up to her mouth, she felt him smile against her skin. “Please what, little one?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” She wrapped her trembling arms around his neck. “I just need more, I need you.” </p><p>A growl rumbled in his chest. Hands scooped her up and the room spun as she was tossed to the soft mattress. </p><p>Deucalion crawled over her. “Let me take care of you, pet, let me feel all of you.” He pulled at her hoodie and flannel, and, desperate for the touching to come back, she wriggled out of both. Gripping her wrist, he sucked at her pulse point, licking and biting his way to a deep bruise. </p><p>Stiles melted into the bed with a shudder. </p><p>Deuclion let go of her wrist so he could peel her tank top off, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and pants. Before the reality of that could hit her, his torso covered hers and the kissing was back. Lips plundered her mouth, nearly distracting from the hands working their way under her bra. </p><p>Crying out, she thrashed under him as his rough fingertips rubbed at her nipples. His teeth dug into the side of her neck, tongue licking soothing stripes after the sting of each bite. Her insides tightened, building higher and higher as his fingers continued to twist and pull on her nipples, his teeth dug into her throat. Mewling as pleasure washed over her, she went rigid, gasping through a little orgasm. </p><p>“So sensitive.” he said, sitting up with a small smile. “I can’t wait to feel and taste the rest of you.” </p><p>Trembling, she watched in a daze as he tugged off her sports bra and moved on to her jeans. When she was naked, he sat back with his eyes closed and slid his hands over her skin. She fisted the sheets and moaned, pleasure already building inside her. </p><p>At some point—she had missed it between the touching, kissing, and fervent whispers—he’d taken off his own shirt, so when he rolled his body over hers it was skin on skin. Kissing down her body, he licked around her cunt, tongue sliding in to flick over her clit. Her body spasmed, curling up into itself at the fluttering against sensitive nerve endings. </p><p>Rumbling, his hands pressed on her thighs, keeping them apart as he licked his way inside her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Moans spilled out of her mouth as she arched up and up. As the last wave wound down, she melted into the bed, still trembling. </p><p>The shink of a belt buckle broke through her fuzzy brain. Sliding off his pants, Deucalion hovered over her for a moment, as if scenting her sudden apprehension. His hand soothed down her leg, pulling it back out before leaning down to press a line of gentle kisses up the inside of her thigh.</p><p>“Shhh, sweetness, I’ve got you. Trust me, I’ll make you continue to feel good.” </p><p>Relaxing under the soothing touches, gentle kisses, and soft words, she opened back up to him. </p><p>His finger was pressed deep inside her. Writhing underneath him, she didn’t notice she’d moved further up the bed until he was pulling something out of a drawer next to her. He kissed her again, long and deep, fingers running over her nipples, down her torso, to slide back inside her. </p><p>“There you are, all relaxed for me, aren’t you, little one?” Teeth grazed at her jaw. “So beautiful. So perfect for me.” </p><p>There was a click, then his fingers pressed, cool and slick, inside her. </p><p>Blinking her eyes open, she saw him rubbing at his erect cock, eyes still blazing red. A deep heat rolled through her body. Moaning, she pressed into his fingers, throwing her neck back. She was rewarded by a growl and mouth clamping down on her throat to suck and bite. </p><p>“You were made for me,” he rasped, and some distant part of her brain felt giddy that she caused that slip in control. Then hands tucked her hips up and his cock head pressed up against her opening. </p><p>It was too much. It wouldn’t fit. Gasping, she tried to twist away, but the hands on her hips just pulled her closer. With a groan, he finished the slide, balls slapping against her. </p><p>Leaning down, he kissed her cheeks. “There you go, sweetness. Just give it a moment, you’ll be alright.” With more murmured words, he started to thrust in short motions, in and out, slowly building speed. His cock stretched her more than her own experiments had ever done. It burned, but the tingling rolls of pleasure kept building up despite the initial ache.  </p><p>She gasped as the heat began to build back up in her body as his thrusts became stronger. A high pitched mewl came spilling out of her mouth. Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh, desperate for something to anchor her.</p><p>His hips snapped forward and a growl rumbled the air between them. Her wrist was snatched up and a fanged mouth licked over her pulse point briefly before sharp teeth dug into her flesh. She didn’t know how it was possible but pleasure shot through her as his tongue lapped up the drops of blood. Groaning, she arched up and into each movement of his hips. </p><p>Dropping her wrist, his thrusts sped up, rocking her up the bed with their force. She clung to him, unable to do anything but get lost in the movement. He blanketed her with his body, nipping and licking at her neck. Each bite and lick went straight down her body, making her shudder and moan. She had no idea that this could feel so good. </p><p>He sighed into her skin, thrusts turning into a deep grinding that made her writhe under him. She could feel herself building back up towards coming again as her skin tightened and she keened—hands sliding up to tangle in his hair. Another rumble soothed out of his chest, making her body tremble. </p><p>“Come little one,” he said, whispering the words under her ear, nipping at the earlobe. “Come for me.” </p><p>He thrusted again, harder and deeper into her. Her body went taunt, her mouth open in a soundless wail as he fucked her through the orgasm. She went limp as all tension left her muscles, leaving her sluggish and hazy. His movement sped up again, pulling out then slamming in hard and stilling. </p><p>With a small smile, she watched his face contort, eyes bright red and shaking arms. She had done this, it was a giddy thought, he was feeling these things because of her. </p><p>He collapsed down to his elbows, hovering over her. His face went soft and his hand brushed over her cheek. He continued to rut forward, it was starting to make her body over sensitive. She squirmed, whining at the feeling of something bigger pressing against her walls. His cock was catching now, making it feel rougher, larger. </p><p>“What…?” She was barely able to get the word out as she gasped from the intrusion. </p><p>Rolling them over, he pulled her tight against him, hands running down her arms, lips on her cheeks, then her mouth. “Shhhh, little one, just relax. Your body will adjust, it’s all part of the process.” </p><p>Whimpering, she clung to him, too shaken and confused to try to process any of it. His cock was still hard inside her, grinding up against nerves that were flaring up in both pain and pleasure. His hips jerked up and pressed his cock impossibly deep inside her. </p><p>“It’s my knot, little one, your body isn’t used to it. It’s just the first time. Just relax, pet, it’ll get easier.” </p><p>His lips pressed against her forehead and his hands swept down her back. With her face pressed into his neck, she could do nothing but cling and whimper as the slow grinding continued. She felt like she was floating into the sky or maybe sinking underwater. The only thing she could focus on was Deucalion’s body pressed against hers, his cock buried deep inside her. The soothing rumble from his chest lulled her into a daze. </p><p>Bit by bit, she got lost in pleasure, in the touches and emotions she could suddenly feel rolling off the alpha. He was euphoric in his delight of her, of <i>them.</i> His hands rubbed up and down her spine, fingers glossing over every ridge and bump. Lips pressed against her cheeks, eyelids, and neck. </p><p>She was still floating when he pulled out of her, his touches featherlight as he eased her into the bed. As his warmth left, she mewled at the loss. A wet cloth replaced it, washing over her exhausted limbs. Then his warmth returned, and he curled around her, lulling her to sleep with more rumbling and gentle whispers.</p>
<hr/><p>Light in her eyes woke her up. Before she could start to process where she was, or what had happened, the urgent need to pee had her scrambling. She stumbled out of the warmth she had been cocooned in and into a bathroom connected to the room. </p><p>Sitting on the toilet and watching the mix of, urine and other things swirl around, the night's events came crashing in and she felt herself start to tremble. </p><p>She’d had sex last night. She’d had sex with a man who was old enough to be her father. She’d had sex with an alpha werewolf, and it had been the most terrifying and most pleasurable experience of her life. </p><p>Flushing the toilet, she stumbled over to the sink and stared at her naked body in the mirror. There was a pattern of bruises from her neck down to her thighs. Holding up a shaking arm, she stared at the silver scar of a bite mark on her wrist. </p><p>Fury rose up in her, turning around, she stormed back into the bedroom. Deucalion was laying on his back, hands behind his head and eying her with a smirk that made her blood boil. </p><p>“What did you do? I said I didn’t want to be a wolf! Asshole!” </p><p>“Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?” </p><p>Baring her teeth at him, she crossed her arms and planted her feet. “I said—” </p><p>“I heard what you said, pet.” </p><p>“Then answer the damn question. <em>What did you do</em>?” </p><p>“Come back to the bed, sweet thing, let’s talk about this rationally.” </p><p>“No! Answer the question!” </p><p>Sighing, he swung his legs over the bed, moving towards her with a grace that was not only obnoxiously hot but also something she could never dream of doing without falling flat on her face. Glaring, she stumbled backwards, shoving a hand against his chest when he got close. </p><p>“Stiles, I told you what I wanted last night. And if you’ll calm down you’ll know that I did not turn you.” </p><p>“Then what is this?” She held up her wrist, snatching it back before he could take hold of it. </p><p>“That’s the magic, pet, the magic that bound us together last night. It’s part of the ritual between an alpha and their mate.” </p><p>Realizing that her hand was still planted on his chest, she snatched it away and hid her face in her hands. “Why do I feel like ‘mate’ meansmore than just ‘sex buddies’?” </p><p>He moved in closer, hands tucking around to pull her into him. “Because, you have good instincts.” </p><p>Heat bloomed from the skin contact and she could feel a rush of arousal wash over her. Her face burning, she tried to pull away but his arms wouldn’t budge. </p><p>“There’s no need to be ashamed of this—or of what you feel. It’s completely natural.” </p><p>Her nipples pebbled where they rubbed against his chest. Wetness started growing between her thighs. She was hyper aware of her body in a way she’d never been before.</p><p>“Oh, little one, you smell delicious.” </p><p>One hand slid down to cup her ass, the other up to brush the underside of her breast. Gasping, she startled forward, bumping into him. Her cunt throbbed and she moaned as a finger flicked over a nipple. </p><p>“I don’t—I mean, fuck. I haven’t— Before last night—I—I still don’t understand.” </p><p>Stepping back, he cupped under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. It took her a second to realize what was different. </p><p>“Your eyes! They healed?”  </p><p>A satisfied smile bloomed across his face. “Now you know what I got from our mating. What I did—what we did—was form a connection. It’s more than physical, or emotional.” He paused to press a kiss to her lips. It made her knees go weak. “It’s through our sparks. My alpha spark and the spark of power, hidden within you. I broke it free last night, to bind it to me and bind me to you.” </p><p>Her brain was clicking away now, slotting and pushing all the pieces together. “The mountain ash—that’s why you were so concerned about the mountain ash.” Part of her wanted to deny it but the words he was saying were so similar to what Deaton had said that night about a spark of belief. “I have magic? Deaton said what I did with it was a fluke at the Jungle— Holy shit, you knew! Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>She pushed out his hold, smacking at him, before retreating across the room to pick up her clothes. It was very hard to keep up the rage when he shook his head, rippling all that gorgeous muscle and toned skin. Stumbling over to her shoes, she started to drag on her pants and glared back across the room at him.  </p><p>“I apologize. I let fear of your refusal stop me from explaining. I was desperate for healing. Desperate to have a connection with the land, to have a chance at a true pack again. With a spark like you in my pack, we’ll be stronger than ever before. No hunters can take this from me—from us.” </p><p>Biting at her lip, she ran a hand through her hair, wincing as it got stuck on a knot. He was approaching, more slowly this time, hand stretched out towards her. </p><p>“That wasn’t a great apology. You sound more like you’re justifying your actions. Not that you regret them.” </p><p>“I don’t regret them. Not when they brought me everything I wanted.” </p><p>Tucking her arms close, she let her hair fall over her face again. “You just—you make me sound like a thing, a prize—not a mate or a partner. I don’t know what to do with that. I can’t just be a trophy. I’m not built that way.” </p><p>“No, no…“ He was closer again, looking up she scowled at him, backing up another step. “Little one, I will not make that mistake with you. I admit we don’t know each other well, but an alpha mate is so much more than a trophy.” </p><p>“But you don’t know me <em>at all</em>.” She looked up at him, tears starting to blur her vision. “Everyone who does know me has run away or left. I wasn’t exaggerating that I’m obnoxious, I’m annoying, I’m—”</p><p>“Loyal, brave, strong. If you hadn’t shown anything beyond a spark I wouldn’t have done this. Give me a chance. Give this—us—a chance.” </p><p>She stared into his eyes, and her resolve began to weaken,slowly dissolving. Damn him for hitting on all her weak points. To be part of a pack; to be truly valued as a pack member. It was everything she had wanted since the first time Derek explained it. A place to belong. Something to be a part of. </p><p>Deucalion’s next kiss was more tentative than the night before. His lips on hers felt hesitant, a little unsure. </p><p>Stiles pressed into it, not willing to let him be the only one who would ask for more. </p><p>His hands ghosted down her sides, making her shudder as she melted into him. Her body was feeling things in new ways. A distant part of her knew she should be concerned, but the part that ached to be touched like she had been last night pressed into the werewolf in front of her. </p><p>Letting out an approving rumble, Deucalion licked his way back inside her mouth, holding her body tight to his. His cock was hard again—it made her dizzy to think that she was the cause. His hands slipped down and molded against her ass, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. </p><p>Her back was pressed gently against the wall as fingers pressed their way inside her. She moaned as his thumb reached up and pressed against her clit.  Her breath went ragged when the roving finger had found her pleasure spot. He hummed into the side of her neck. </p><p>“There we go, just let yourself enjoy this sweetness.” </p><p>His body pressed harder against hers as the fingers slipped out to curl around her hip. Then his hand slid under her ass, hefting her up further as he lined up his cock. The blunt head pressed into her cunt—making her keen, arching up with hands tangled in his hair. </p><p>“Oh fuck, that’s so hot.” She said, gasping out the words as he slid into her. The pleased smirk made her want to hit him, but then his tongue was playing with a nipple and she lost the ability to think of anything else other than his lips and tongue. </p><p>“Good girl, just relax for me, I’ve got you.” </p><p>The kisses moved to suckle at her neck, making her to mewl and stretch. Her skin tightened in pleasure as he rolled his hips, dragging his cock in and out. There was no gentle build as there had been the night before. He found his balance, and fucked into her with hard, sharp thrusts, causing all sorts of sounds she didn’t know she could make. </p><p>She scrabbled at his shoulders,nails digging into flesh for some sort of hold as everything in her intensified. A rough finger rubbed down over her clit at the same time teeth clamped onto the side of her breast. She keened, as the orgasm rushed through her. </p><p>He panted into her neck. Their sweat-slicked bodies sticking together as they trembled for a long moment. With a deep groan, he slipped out of her. Wetness trickled between her legs and she would have collapsed if his arm wasn’t encircling her. </p><p>His lips brushed over her forehead. “So good for me, sweet one.” </p><p>Still a little bit in a daze from the orgasm, she absently rubbed at the hair on his chest. She’d never thought she might have a thing for chest hair but now she definitely did. She made a face, remembering his words. “No one has ever called me sweet before in my life.” </p><p>A low chuckle sounded. “More fools are they. Come, let’s get you cleaned off, and then fed. You must be starving.” </p><p>Humming in agreement, she let herself be maneuvered into the bathroom and under the shower head. It felt nice to be taken care of like this, to let him rub soapy hands up and down her body. His gentle fingers worked conditioner through the knots in her hair while she nuzzled into his broad chest. </p><p>As he guided her out of the shower, a thought hit her and she grabbed at his arm. “You know you won’t be able to use sex every time to distract me when I’m mad at you.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>She made a face at him. “Don’t you ‘oh’ me, you know exactly what I mean. If you want me for me then this is what you get and just so you know because of the lie, you now have to tell me what the Nemeton is.” </p><p>He grabbed a towel to wrap around her shoulders, his lips curving into a smile. “That’s a deal that I can make.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Wrapped in a towel, she perched on the bed, feeling a little more coherent but still pliant and satisfied. She watched him root through his drawers, taking a moment to ogle his sleek muscle-toned body. A little guilt niggled at her, but she shoved it down deep. As long as she was here, she might as well appreciate the view. “So Nemeton and You’re still going to have to explain the magic and mating thing better.” </p><p>“Of that I’m very well aware, but first, breakfast.” </p><p>“You do this a lot, don’t you? The distracting thing. First sex, now food. It’s like you already know me.” </p><p>“Little one, your scent tells me everything I need to know.” </p><p>Blushing, she huddled deeper into the towel. It was strange that she was this calm. Shouldn’t she be freaking out? She’d just had full sex for the second time in her life and with someone that arguably tricked her into it the first time. </p><p>“Put these on for me, love,” he said, bringing over a bundle of clothes. </p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she took them from him. “These are way too big for me.” </p><p>“Indulge my instincts, I want you wrapped in my scent. I need you to smell like <i>mine</i>.” </p><p>“Caveman.” </p><p>“Werewolf, sweetness.” </p><p>She glared at him but pulled on the soft, worn shirt, and then shimmied into the sweatpants, tightening the drawstring.  </p><p>“I won’t be able to go out in these. What happened to ‘she is free to come and go as she wishes’?” she said in her best English accent.</p><p>He raised a judgemental eyebrow. “You still can. Clothes aren’t keeping you tied up, are they?” </p><p>“Smug asshole.” </p><p>His answer was a sharp grin and slow stalk back towards her. He’d gotten as far dressed as jeans and seeing him half naked was doing things to her that weren’t fair. His hands tucked under her chin and she shivered at the touch. The kiss he pressed to her lips was long and sweet, making her skin tingle. </p><p>Pulling back, his eyes flashed red and a satisfied smile lit up his face. “I knew the moment you flew at me, all simmering rage, ready to take down two alpha werewolves to get your pack back, that I had to have you.” </p><p>Shivering, she squeaked as he loomed over her, pressing her back into the bed to bury his face in her neck. </p><p>“I came to Beacon Hills hoping for a new beginning. You fulfilled that hope in more ways than you could ever know.” </p><p>Brushing trembling hands through his hair, she sucked in a deep breath. There were still so many questions unanswered. So many things she still needed to know. There was Scott, Derek, her dad—and moon gods, Peter—to figure out. Deucalion’s words had lit up something inside her though, something that wanted him and what he was offering. </p><p>Dragging her fingers down to his neck, she let out the breath. She had done this. She had secured the safety of both Derek and Scott’s packs. Her magic had healed Deucalion’s eyes. He’d promised to teach her, answer her questions, consider her an equal. Well then, she had work to get to. </p><p>“You mentioned breakfast?” </p><p>Rumbling, he scooped her up and flashed red eyes at her. “I did indeed. Any requests?” </p><p>“I’ll eat almost anything.” She poked him in the chest. “You better answer the rest of my questions while we eat.” </p><p>“Unless you eat far more than your body suggests, I doubt there will be enough time to get to them all, sweetness.” </p><p>Unable to stop the grin that formed, she poked him again. “Well, good thing we’re mates. You have all the time to answer them.” </p><p>He moved towards the door with a low chuckle. “I did promise that, didn’t I? Better get started then, little one. We wouldn’t want you to be unsatisfied.” </p><p>Giving him a savage grin, she plunged in. This was messy and not at all what she had expected or planned to have happen when she went out into the forest last night, but she could make it work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have lots of ideas of where to go from here but I really need to focus on my big WIP first and then I have several other things in the works as well. So no promises but there might be more someday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>